¿Me concedería el honor de este baile?
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #12: "Vuelta a clases" del Foro "La Torre Stark". - Loki no planeaba bailar. De hecho, ni siquiera planeaba ir al baile en sí. Había alguien anotando pedidos de canciones en una mesa. Sólo por molestar, Loki se acercó e hizo un pedido: "Mr. Beveridge's Maggot", de la película de Emma. Porque, ¿quién sabría bailar una danza de la época de la Regencia?


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen al Universo Marvel, y Jade Hansen es propiedad de _nepetaneko,_ una escritora de Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Bueno, literalmente escribí este fic en quince minutos. Mi madre me puso límite de tiempo para escribir en la PC, malgasté mucho vagando por redes sociales, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, sólo me quedaban quince minutos y escribí esto como un rayo. Además, el fin del plazo de entrega del reto creo que es dentro de una hora.**

 **Es básicamente un fic AU de Marvel, obviamente de Loki, en una trama de colegio secundario. Está inspirado en el juego de rol "Marvel High" del mismo foro. Le pedí permiso a otra roler para usar su OC (Jade Hansen).**

 **Bueno, disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #12: "Vuelta a clases" del Foro "La Torre Stark".**_

* * *

Loki no planeaba bailar. De hecho, ni siquiera planeaba ir al baile en sí. Pero Thor lo arrastró literalmente, y Loki sólo tuvo tiempo de ponerse el traje antes de que su hermano lo sentara en el asiento del acompañante y condujera hasta el colegio secundario.

—Te lo repito por décima vez: Esto. Es. Una. Estupidez —le remarcó el pelinegro al conductor, pero obviamente Thor sólo se rió y estacionó con habilidad. Loki estaba sorprendido de que un bruto como su hermano hubiera aprendido a conducir tan fácilmente. Él, por su parte, prefería manejar en moto, aunque su padre se lo tenía prohibido.

Siguió demostrando su disconformidad mientras entraban al edificio. Se oía la música incluso desde afuera, y era notable la cantidad de estudiantes que había. Loki estaba seguro de que en un día de clases normal no habría ni la mitad de adolescentes de los que había ahora en el evento.

Thor enseguida se fue hacia el grupo de sus amigos, que estaban haciendo gran uso de sus copas. A ese paso terminarían por el suelo en menos de una hora.

Había alguien anotando pedidos de canciones en una mesa. Sólo por molestar, Loki se acercó e hizo un pedido:

—" _Mr. Beveridge's Maggot",_ de la película de _Emma._

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida cuando el que anotaba las canciones lo miró extrañado. Nadie conocía esa música, Loki lo había hecho a propósito. No es que pensara bailarla, tampoco. Sólo dejaría la canción sonar mientras todos lucieran confundidos la ver la pista vacía. Porque, ¿quién sabría bailar una danza de la época de la Regencia? Loki creía ser el único en esa escuela.

Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos y seguían las canciones, una idea un tanto loca comenzó a formarse en la cabeza de Loki. Era una idea ridícula, y probablemente todo el mundo se riera. O se quedara mirándolo.

Pero el problema era que ninguna de las chicas del baile le parecía a correcta para ese "experimento".

Hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella.

 _Ella._

Jade Hansen.

La prima del idiota de Stark.

Estaban cada uno en un extremo del gimnasio-salón de baile, pero los ojos de ella eran tan nítidos como si estuviera a diez centímetros.

Ella.

Ella era la indicada.

Si había algo que pudiera molestar a Stark, era que Loki bailara con su prima.

Y eso era exactamente lo que él planeaba hacer.

Se arrepintió de esa decisión una docena de veces y la volvió a tomar otra docena más. Cuando llegó el turno de _su_ canción, en el preludio de violines hecho expresamente para tener tiempo de ubicarse, Loki vio algo en el rostro de Jade Hansen, algo como si ella… _reconociera_ la música.

Y en un latido de corazón estaba a su lado, inclinándose en una reverencia y poniendo su máxima voz de lord inglés:

—¿Me concedería el honor de este baile?

Y ella respondió de una manera que Loki no esperaba, con una reverencia y un:

—Será un honor, Mr Odinson.

En ese momento Loki no la vio como una adolescente del siglo veintiuno, sino como una dama, comparable a Elizabeth Bennet.

Y de la mano la guió a la pista, y esa noche, ellos fueron los reyes del baile. Porque efectivamente, Jade Hansen conocía esa música, y aún más, sabía cómo bailarla, y eso hizo que Loki la considerara su pareja por el resto de la noche.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Y un dato: yo sí sé bailar esa música. Es genial. Mi hermana es mi pareja xDD**

 **Espero sus comentarios y críticas.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
